<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blonde Wigs (NSFW) by joonslovester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745821">Blonde Wigs (NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslovester/pseuds/joonslovester'>joonslovester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslovester/pseuds/joonslovester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would a wig stop Donghae from topping Eunhyuk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blonde Wigs (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Super Junior D&amp;E oneshot bc i now believe in hot sexy top donghae, because of the donghoe club™. Yall thirsty as hell.  Go drink water. </p><p>also, cursed. pls its cursed i went to stream harmony after writing the rough draft for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah for crying out loud.” Donghae mutters, hitting the backspace of his laptop. Eyes focused on the screen, he doesn’t notice his lover enter the studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae stands at the doorway, admiring his sexy boyfriend, eyes glued to the screen, shoulders slumped as he bites his bottom lip, focused on the song for their upcoming comeback soon. He smiles, seeing his frustrated fish of a boyfriend and pulls out his phone, taking a quick picture of him, just for keeps. He takes another picture of his feet, sending it to the Bubble groupchat, typing in a quick ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still working on our heavy metal album, kekekeke</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ like the annoying man he is, and shuts it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he begins, coming up behind Donghae, encircling his arms around the man’s neck before behind down and giving him a kiss on the cheeks. “Take a break for a bit? I got us some snacks.” Hyukjae suggests, giving him a small rub on the shoulders, a small attempt to loosen up the tense muscles from all the work they did today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Donghae replies, pulling Hyukjae  back down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Alright, give me a few minutes, I’ll just save my progress then I’ll join you.” he adds, patting Hyukjae’s waist as a signal for him to go back outside. Nodding, he obeys and goes back out to the little resting area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a common sight to see the two lovers get clingy in the early hours of the morning. The two arrived at the studio at 1pm, and haven’t been out for a total of 13 hours, as they have decided to work and finalize as much as they can. It's not like they can do anything outside anyways -- they still wanted to be cautious due to the virus that has taken the lives of many up to date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghae lets his laptop rest, turning it on sleep mode before standing up and stretching, letting his white shirt ride up just enough to see his toned abs. He lets out a loud groan - a little too sexual for the blushing Hyukjae who heard him loud and clear right outside -  but he cleared his throat quietly, his eyes darting to the studio door to double check if it was locked. Gotta be prepared for what's to come, ya know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“McDonalds?” Donghae asks, sitting down on the couch next to Hyukjae, grabbing a burger and unwrapping one, manspreading his legs and revealing the slight dent covered by the slim material of his sweatpants. “Yeah, they’re the closest and I’m already hungry so…” the latter replies quietly, taking a sip of his soda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ate quietly, the silence inside the studio being something they both find peace and relaxation in. Once finished, however, the laziness had started to kick in, so the couple was now somehow just on the couch, with Donghae lying down, and Hyukjae right on top of him. The two cuddled quietly, enjoying each other’s presence, when Hyukjae randomly sits up, and grabs his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up, and goes around the studio, reappearing with a hideous blonde wig. “I found this while looking for my bag the other day-” he began, and proceeded to wear it. Donghae snorted, taking out his phone as he snapped a few pictures. “That wig reminds me of the same one we both wore back in 2014.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Hyukjae poses, giving a little strip tease and putting a little show for his partner. The two laughed it off for a few minutes, both enjoying the goofy side at such an early hour, as Hyukjae turned silent. He shifts, bites his tongue and looks at Donghae with lustful eyes. “Bet you won’t fuck me in this wig, though.” He says, bending over and showing his ass, hair flipping for a dramatic effect, looking at Donghae with a sudden boost of want and confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Donghae challenges, returning the smirk to him. He stands up, and walks slowly towards Hyukjae. “Really.” Hyukjae counters, raising his chin up as a feeble attempt to look intimidating. “You’re acting like a little brat again, Hyukkie~” Donghae whispers seductively, caging Hyukjae between his body and the door of the studio’s recording booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter shivers, avoiding eye contact as he felt shivers down his spine. “And what if I am?” He counters yet again. Slamming both his hands beside his head, Hyukjae jumps, heart beating rapidly as his eyes widen, seeing Donghae come closer and closer, his gaze intense and lustful, as he tilts his head. “Jesus fucking Christ! Lee Donghae stop atta-” Hyukjae protests, but soon shuts up once Donghae is literally inches away from his face. “Are you telling me what to do, brat?” He asks, mouth nibbling on Hyukjae’s earlobe, eliciting another shiver from the man caged in between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel hot, seeing Donghae this way made Hyukjae feel things a lot more different --  hell, Donghae’s entire aura feels different. Swallowing, Hyukjae lets out a soft groan when he feels Donghae’s lips trace his jawline softly. He leans forward, knees buckling as he feels Donghae’s grip on his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He lets out, feeling the latter suck on his sweet spot, his cold breath grazing the small area every now and then. “Just fuck me already.” Hyukjae manages to say, gripping on Donghae’s shoulders as he whines impatiently. “You’re such a man of foreplay-” Hyukjae teased, only to get cut off as he feels Donghae’s hands on his throat. “Watch your mouth, darling, if you want me to go exactly the opposite of how you like it tonight. Be a good brat and wait for me in the recording booth. Once I step inside I want you naked, and on your knees on the small sofa inside, your back facing towards me. Understood?” Donghae commands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping, Hyukjae nods, as he feels the grip on his throat loosen, as he obediently goes inside the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fucking bitch needs to be thankful he’s hot as hell because if he wasn’t I’d literally be laughing at his fish face right fucking now, fucking handsome fish faced shit- making me waer this ugly ass wig while he fucks me raw i hate him” Hyukjae mutters, feeling his erection growing painfully harder at the thought of what they might be doing inside the recording booth. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done it there, it’s just the fact that the man literally pulled out all the sexy cards in his sleeve and piled them up onto him at this exact moment. He continues muttering, tossing his clothes to the side as he gets on his knees, back faced to the entrance, and arms behind his back just the way Donghae likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to him, Donghae pressed record in the controls, grabbing a few items he kept inside the studio for emergency purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the room,  Donghae smiles at how obedient his lover was. He could tell Hyukjae was trying not to touch himself with the amount of pressure he was holding his wrists. And because he was dry humping the couch in a not so careful manner. RIP to whoever decides to sit down on the couch next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Hyukkie looks so beautiful on his knees,” Donghae says, approaching Hyukjae carefully. His hands roam his lover’s shoulder blades, down to the curve of his surprisingly plump ass, fingers tracing the outline of his already rock hard dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae whimpers, bucking his hips to get more friction from Donghae, only to feel his hands cuffed, yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bring your cuffs everywhere, I swear to God.” Hyukjae mutters. “I’m a police officer, darling. I think I can do whatever I want with the cuffs.” Donghae shrugs, tugging on the hand cuffs to bring Hyukjae closer to him. His hands roam the front, grabbing Hyukjae’s member, and pumping it slowly, his thumb rubbing the tip and smearing the precum generously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter mewls, shutting his eyes tight as he leans back towards Donghae for support, biting his lips as he attempts to suppress his moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyukjae gasps as he feels a smack across his ass, a groan following not after. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy wants to hear you, brat.” Donghae demands, flicking his wrist just enough to make Hyukjae let out a loud moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing him forward, Hyukjae bends over, showing his ass. Donghae takes out his trusty strawberry flavored lube and coated his fingers, inserting two all at once, and scissoring his way further in deeper. Below him, short, little staccato moans could already be heard coming out of Hyukjae’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does this for a little while, ignoring the pulsing bundle of nerves Donghae knows by heart at this point. Growling, Hyukjae tries to angle his hips further, just to get Donghae to touch it. Pulling his fingers out, Donghae clicks his tongue, pushing aside the wig’s lengthy hair to expose a bit of the skin on Hyukjae’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghae takes his sweet time prepping himself, not bothering to place lubricant on his dick as he felt that Hyukjae’s entrance was wet enough already. He’s that horny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Donghae lets his dick enter Hyukjae’s entrance, taking his sweet time before officially bottoming out. Tensing, Hyukjae lets out a slow moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he feels Donghae inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight, Hyuk, what the hell?” Donghae grunts, adjusting both of them to make it comfortable. “You’re the one who didn’t use a thing called lu- <em>ah</em>,, fuck right <em>there</em>~” Hyukjae moaned, feeling Donghae’s dick grind on his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghae pulls out, leaving the tip back in before ramming his dick back inside, hitting the same sweet spot inside Hyukjae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>FUCK</em>-“ Hyukjae moans loudly, knees almost giving up on him if it weren’t for Donghae’s iron grip on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck <em>yes</em>, Fuck me harder <em>daddy</em>, Right there- <em>ah</em>!” Hyukjae whined, eyes shut tight, a few tears streaming down his face. His hair stuck to his side, sweat trickling down his skin as the sound of his moans and skin on skin echoes around the recording booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting the angle, Donghae places his leg on the sofa, raising Hyukjae’s ass a little more higher as he enters him from a different angle. Gasping, Hyukjae chokes back a moan as he lets random moans escape his pretty mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good~ You feel so good inside me Daddy- <em>ah</em>~” Hyukjae whimpers, on the verge of cumming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hyukjae feels his hands loose, but was soon flipped over, his back hitting the couch as his legs were raised up high, nestled on Donghae’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>FUCK</em>!” the bottom screams out as he feels Donghae enter him without warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that? Huh? You spoiled little brat, You like it when Daddy fucks you like this?” Donghae whispers in Hyukjae’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moaning mess, Hyukjae managed to cup Donghae’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Messy, teeth clashing and a little bit of drool makes its way out as Hyukjae kisses Donghae with an open mouth, his moans getting louder and high pitched as Donghae knew he was reaching his peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Hae- I-“ Hyukjae chokes, eyes squeezing tight as his body tenses. He lets out a lewd moan as his body shudders as white ribbons paint both his and Donghae’s stomachs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghae lets out a low moan, feeling Hyukjae tighten around him as he releases inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out, admiring Hyukjae’s legs wide open, high in the air as cum drips out of him. “You look sexy.” Donghae chuckles, grabbing the box of wet tissues nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Hyukjae winced as he lowers his legs, his body becoming extremely sore very quickly, eyes hazy and still lustful. <br/>
"Best fucks we've had in a while...." He mutters, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hyukkie." Donghae says after quite a while. <br/>
"Mhm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fucked you even with that damned wig on." <br/>
"...Shit." <br/>
</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>A few days later, in comes Super Junior, ready to have a meeting for their upcoming anniversary, when Heeechul decided to look for a file he and Kyunghoon recorded a few months earlier, when he stumbled upon an untitled audio. </p><p>He pressed play. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PORNOGRAPHIC GAY SHIT?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“EEEEWWWWWW DONGHAE HYUNG AND EUNHYUK HYUNG FUCKED IN THE RECORDING BOOTH!!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU RECORDED US FUCKING???!!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit-"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed top donghae sub hyukjae lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>